El Demonio de la perdición
by Moon Skin
Summary: Esposas, hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, nietas comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, y la gente desesperada avivo el relato del alto demonio de cabellos color plata y mirada dorada que parecía ser el responsable de sus sufrimientos. Pero un hombre desesperado logrará llegar hasta el para rescatar a su amada ¿o no?.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen y son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia está inspirada en la historia y canción conocida como "La locura del Duque de Venomania" interpretada por el Vocaloíd Kamui Gakupo.

**N.A.:** Este shot lo hice especialmente para mi tocaya Liliana alias en ff Simy-chan xD ¡Que cumplió años el día de ayer ! Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes :D

"**El Demonio de la perdición"**

La primera mujer en desaparecer probablemente nadie sabía cuando había sucedido ni de dónde provenía, sin embargo poco a poco al paso de los meses e incluso de los años aquellas desapariciones por fin le interesaron a alguien cuando la hija del gobernador del pueblo Sango Taijiya desapareció en medio de la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 16. Ninguno de los invitados supo dar señas de la jovencita después de haberse presentado formalmente ante la sociedad, solamente una de las sirvientas que había querido alejarse un poco del bullicio, pudo contar lo que después daría pie a la leyenda del "Demonio de la perdición".

Se trataba de un ser con forma de hombre, tan alto que podía jurar que medía más de dos metros, iba vestido con un traje de saco azul y camisa blanca finísimos así como pantalones y zapatos tan oscuros e impecables como la noche, sin embargo lo más peculiar de su historia eran dos características que poseía aquel ser que era el sospechoso de la desaparición de la amada Sango: su cabello parecía una cascada de hebras de plata preciosas que con el resplandor de la luna parecían un tesoro precioso sujetado en una coleta alta por un precioso listón azul rey; pero lo que más la sorprendió a tal punto de no recordar nada más después de haberlos visto, eran sus ojos teñidos de un profundo dorado tan intenso y deslumbrante que no podía recordar más facción de su rostro.  
La búsqueda comenzó, pero después de 15 días y 15 noches de ardua labor la población simplemente se rindió, sin saber que eso simplemente era el preludio de la perdición del pueblo.

Esposas, hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, nietas comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, y la gente desesperada avivo el relato de la joven sirvienta de la familia Taijiya para tener el consuelo de algún día atrapar aquel ser que ya no denominaban como hombre sino cómo un demonio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquel salón alumbrado por la luz de las velas y la luna solamente alrededor de una treintena de mujeres jóvenes y hermosas danzaban unas con otras y en medio de ellas se encontraba en un finísimo asiento parecido más a un trono, aquel hombre sujeto de todos los rumores y desgracias de los pueblos cercanos.

Había olvidado ya cuánto tiempo había pasado a decir verdad realmente no le interesaba, para un ser casi milenario ya no había ninguna otra diversión que el de la caza un deporte que combinaba con sus únicos placeres después de vivir por tantos siglos, puesto que no se trataba de cualquier presa sino de las jóvenes más agraciadas y hermosas que pudiera encontrar en aldeas, pueblos, o ciudades ignoraba cómo les llamaban ahora aquellos a los que había pertenecido alguna vez, a los lugares en los que se asentaban a echar raíces y comenzar vidas insignificantes y miserables. Durante temporadas se dedicaba a hacer de su posesión una treintena o más de mujeres destinadas a ser su harem en turno, después de algunos meses o con suerte años se deshacía de ellas, para comenzar el juego de nuevo.

Porque Sesshomaru Taisho ya no era más un humano, no desde que su sed de poder y supremacía le habían llevado a hacer un pacto con el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas, había dejado atrás todo su pasado, su antiguo aspecto deshaciéndose de todo aquello que lo ligará con quien alguna vez fuese. Ahora se satisfacía con el odio, desesperación y frustración de aquellos despreciables y conformistas humanos, se había convertido en un verdadero demonio.

Hacía más de una semana que había capturado a su última víctima y la mantenía encerrada en el sótano clamando primero por ayuda y después rogando misericordia y piedad, le encantaba jugar con sus presas antes de hacerlas realmente suyas. La joven de apenas 18 años era uno de sus especímenes favoritos: larga cabellera azabache, ojos color chocolate y nívea piel cremosa que la hacía lucir realmente apetitosa, con una esbelta figura pero generosamente frondosa en los lugares justos. Una vez que la mirase directamente a los ojos con sus profundas orbes doradas ella perdería su conciencia eternamente olvidándose completamente de todo aquello que no fuese su nuevo amo entregándole su cuerpo por voluntad en completa sumisión, justo como le fascinaba, porque inclusive en el acto carnal, el demonio peliplata debía tener el poder absoluto. Y así lo hizo entre varias mujeres la sujetaron mientras ella les pedía auxilio en vano, puesto que esta solo les sonreía.

—Ayúdenme por favor, por favor, ¡iré a pedir ayuda!— más un escalofrío recorrió su ser cuando el ente de cabellos platas se arrodillo frente a suyo y para no demostrarle temor alguno le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente, mala idea…

Su agudizado oído le permitió darse cuenta que cerca de la entrada del bosque que escondía su enorme y antigua mansión se encontraba un intruso, salió a la caza de quien osase interrumpir su noche de lujuria y placer con tan buen espécimen femenino, sin embargo al darse cuenta que el intruso se trataba de una intrusa vestida con un precioso vestido rojo color sangre y de larga cabellera azabache cubierta por una capucha pero que permitía ver un visible sonrojo gracias a la luz del astro plateado, le dejaría entrar le permitiría llegar hasta sus aposentos y le daría el honor de poseerla junto con la otra mujer, ambas eran parecidas a simple vista.

—_Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más—_ se decía mentalmente tratando de mantener su identidad oculta.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, el sonido de risas femeninas y las luces que alumbraban el interior del lugar le hicieron sonreír, había dado con el lugar indicado. Las puertas se abrieron solas, dudo unos cuantos instantes en entrar pero finalmente accedió, detrás de sí se cerraron al instante.

Sonrió y junto sus manos frente a su pecho, avanzando tímidamente, mostrando una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru lo notó, y se puso de pie acercándose majestuosa y altivamente, mientras las féminas seguían danzando y cantando alegremente.

—Bienvenida forastera— dijo apresándole entre sus brazos, sonrió con autosuficiencia tomando el mentón de la joven, una mirada bastaría para ser dueño de su conciencia sólo…

Una opresión fuerte en su pecho fue lo que sintió — ¿Pero qué demonios?— sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, mientras sentía como un ardor recorría todo su cuerpo sanguíneo — Veneno…— siseo con inteligencia.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!— el que antes parecía mujer ahora era un hombre, de ojos oscuros gritando con desesperación el nombre de la que debería ser su amada, y entonces la vio, arrodillada al lado del trono sonriendo con devoción, la felicidad lo invadió, ahí estaba su hermosa prometida, a quien había buscado desesperadamente, a pesar de los pronósticos de toda la gente del pueblo él no se había rendido y había dado con aquel camino, había previsto que al notarlo hombre y no mujer podría matarlo si en verdad era un demonio, y por eso es que se había vestido con uno de los trajes de su querida hermana Kikyo, tomo las delicadas manos de su casi mujer— Mi querida Kagome ya todo estará bien— y sintió como algo le cortaba la respiración de golpe, mientras ella seguía impasible.

—Un humano miserable como tú, nunca será capaz de derrotarme— sonrió sardónicamente— Ahora que eh visto cuál es la mujer a la que buscas, conocerás la desesperación absoluta — le dejo caer inmóvil con heridas en piernas y brazos para así evitar que huyese o molestase su ritual; se despojo de su saco y camisa sucios por la pequeña herida que había logrado hacerle, sentándose en su trono.

—Mujer…— le llamo extendiéndole su mano mientras ella se ponía de pie— Despójate de tus ropas— ordeno con tono frío y déspota.

— ¡Ka… ka…gome…!— sus ojos lagrimeaban al ver con sus propios ojos como la mujer que tanto había amado se entregaba dócil y por voluntad al endemoniado bastardo que yacía frente suyo.

Sesshomaru liberó su miembro sentando a Kagome sobre de él sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que la azabache soltara un grito de dolor y placer, mientras que la sujetaba de las caderas para hacerla menearse sobre él, hasta el punto en que ella, brincaba jadeando de placer y lujuria, mientras la mirada del ambarino no se despegaba de la furia y dolor que demostraban los ojos negros que miraban desde el suelo.

Habiendo llegado al orgasmo la satisfecha humana, se dejo caer en el pecho de su ahora amo y señor hasta el día de su muerte.

— Kagome, ¿Quién es la persona a quien más amas?— pregunto sonriendo malévolamente sin perder de vista ni un solo instante del desdichado ser que iba estaba a punto de perder la vida.

— A ti amo Sesshomaru, siempre te amaré a ti— sonrió hipnotizada a los orbes dorados que no se dignaban a mirarla ni una sola vez.

Acto seguido la mordió haciéndola gritar horriblemente entre los brazos del peliplata que la sujetaba mientras el dolor pasaba.

— Eres un maldito...— le respondió apenas dejando sus lagrimas caer.

—Esta marca contiene mi veneno, permitirá que sea mi juguete por la eternidad, ella jamás podrá morir, y nunca te recordará— respondió sonriendo de medio lado, dejando caer a la chica frente al azabache que ya no podía más con tanta locura y desesperación, dejando ir en un susurro el nombre de la mujer a la quien tanto amaba junto con su último suspiro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dicen que son cuentos, rumores e historias para asustar a las jovencitas y a los niños que no quieren volver a sus casas a la hora indicada, pero en lo alto de una colina, en medio del bosque, se mantiene de pie una lujosa mansión en medio de la ciudad, que parece estar deshabitada, más no te engañes porque se dice que hay una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates esperándote en la entrada, invitándote a pasar si eres una hermosa joven.

**N.A: Ya lo terminé! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto :D Espero me disculpes simy-chan (Lily) me disculpes por entregártelo hasta ahorita, espero que te guste, no es muy romanticón porque así es nuestro amo Sesshomaru y quise darte un regalito donde fuera lo más parecido a la historia.**

**¡Cariños y besos!**


End file.
